


Sweet Favors

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff between you and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Favors

Dean couldn’t help but to laugh as he saw you pouting at your wiggling toes. He had fetched a few snacks and beer from the kitchen before returning to the bedroom you shared, ready for a Harry Potter movie marathon. You had broken your arm during the last hunt you accompanied the boys to and it had resulted in Dean basically spoiling you rotten.

He cooked for you, helped you wash your hair and get into your clothes, did your laundry, and even scratched the itches you couldn’t reach. You were content with his help and a little surprised he was willing to do all of that for you, but did not say a word of protest to his actions. Everything was fine, you were comfortable in bed, when you stretched your legs and your eyes fell on your unpainted toenails. You made a small noise of disgust and wrinkled your nose.

“What’s wrong?” he chuckled, tossing the snacks on the bed and placing the beers on the bedside table.

“My toenails,” you whined. “They look horrible, and I can’t even use my hand to paint them!”

“They look fine to me,” he glanced down at your feet before you hid them under the blanket.

“Don’t look at them,” you said.

“Why?” Dean laughed. “They look fine, Y/N.”

“Ugh, I feel helpless,” you groaned dramatically, throwing your head back on the pillow.

“Want me to paint them for you?” Dean asked, prompting you to snap your head up to meet his eyes. “I can try to. I mean, I’m no expert. But you can guide me through it. Just tell me where your nail polish thingies are at.”

“You’re really willing to help me on this?” you asked in disbelief, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he smiled. “Your arm is broken, I understand,” he leaned down to kiss your forehead before straightening up and clapping his hands once. “Now, tell me where I can find all of your girl stuff.”

“Bathroom, under the sink,” you answered. “You can pick whatever color.”

“Awesome, I’ll be right back,” he shot you a wink before stepping out of the room.

He was back within two minutes, nail polish in hand and a confused expression. “What’s wrong?” you laughed softly.

“You have way too many colors, I just chose the first one I saw,” he held up a coral-colored bottle.

“That’s fine,” you smiled. “Are you sure you wanna do this, Dean?”

“Yes, honey,” he rolled his eyes, taking a seat by your feet. “Now, how do I do this?”

With directions from you and sheer determination, Dean was able to paint your toenails within half an hour. Once he was done, he heaved a sigh and collapsed next to you, surveying his finished work as you stretched your legs up in the air and focused on your feet.

“Not bad, babe,” you grinned.

“I’m awesome,” Dean cockily declared.

“You really are,” you turned towards him and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”


End file.
